


Voodoo Heiress

by lovelyladiesxoxo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bats, Cats, Dogs, Familiars, Famous Witches, Gen, Halloween, Lineage, Magic, Magic Heirs, Magical Creatures, New Orleans, Orphans, Roosters, Salem Witch Trials, Samhain, Snakes, Voodoo, Wicca, Witchcraft, Witches, arthurian legends, black magic, coven - Freeform, idk what else to add, im gay, oxen, witchhunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyladiesxoxo/pseuds/lovelyladiesxoxo
Summary: Bridget Feller is not a witch.Nicole Laveau is, and her snake familiar, Zombi, is sure to make that point very clear.Nonetheless, Bridget is tasked with keeping the descendant of the Voodoo Queen Marie Laveau safe, no matter the cost.But costs keep growing, and the danger does too as unknown forces draw in on the witches from across the world, determined to use their own power and lineage against them.





	1. Hungry For Frozen Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY FAM
> 
> So this is an original story that no one is gonna read because we come here for fanfiction not original stuff.
> 
> Whatever here you go
> 
> Updates will be sporadic, unlike my other books

“BRIDGET! BRIDGET! BRIDGEEEEEEEEEEEEET!”

The voice from downstairs easily woke up Bridget, who groaned in irritation. She glanced at the clock, pushing bubblegum pink hair out of her face. It was 6:30 in the morning...and her day off. Of course today he would be screaming…

“BRIDGET! I NEED YOU! IT’S AN EMERGENCY!” 

Bridget highly doubted that. But she knew the screaming would only increase in volume if she ignored it, she she reluctantly rolled out of bed, wrapping a blanket around herself. The gas in their apartment had recently broken, and it was turning out to be a chilly October in New Orleans. 

Bridget stumbled to the living room, not even a little surprised to see a Spanish soap opera on. “What do you want? You better shut up, you’ll wake up Nicole…” Bridget mumbled, giving a yawn. There appeared to be no one in the chair. But there was a low hiss, and slowly, slowly, as if in excruciating detail, a large snake slid over the couch, green brown with dark mottled patterns. The snake stared at Bridget, then yawned, showing off rows of needle-like teeth.

Bridget scoffed, storming over to the snake. “Shut up, Zombi. You don’t get to yawn. I was woken up at before the sun rose because of you.” 

The snake, Zombi, stared back at her before almost scowling, if a snake could scowl. “I needed your help.” He said, in a soft voice, completely different from the one that had been screaming minutes before. 

“I’m not turning on your heating lamp for you. You know how to do that.” She said, hugging the blanket around herself more tightly. 

“No, it’s not that. Although it is hard to turn the dial. I don’t have hands.” Zombi said, sliding down back to the couch next to Bridget. 

“Oh boo hoo. What is it? I’m tired.” Bridget snapped. 

“I dropped the remote.” Zombi said, looking down. Sure enough, the remote was on the floor near the couch. Bridget glared more at Zombi. 

“That’s what you called me down for?!”

“I can’t climb and hold the remote at the same time!”

“Then climb down, do whatever you need to do with the remote and then get back on the couch!”

“It’s already hard to climb up the couch! And what if I need to use the remote again? I don’t want to keep going up and down!” Zombi coiled into a ball, hissing softly.

Bridget rolled her eyes, dropping the remote next to Zombi, but not before making a big show of taking her time to do so. Zombi just bared his teeth-a smile-and adjusted the volume of his soap opera. 

“I save up to get you all Netflix, and what does this freaking snake do? Watch dramas in a language he doesn’t understand…” Bridget muttered, walking to the kitchen. She was awake now. Might as well started the day. 

She made coffee, careful not to grab Zombi’s calcium dust instead of sugar. She had made that mistake once, and had discovered that powdered vitamins and bean juice don’t make a great combo. 

“Bridget?” A sleepy voice asked. Bridget jumped slightly, seeing a small, dark skinned girl in faded flannel pajamas at the edge of the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily. 

“Nic, it’s early, you should still be asleep. Did Zombi wake you up?” Bridget asked, draping the blanket around the girl. She brushed some hair out of Nicole’s face, careful not to wake her up more. 

“No, the coffee maker did. It’s okay, we’re all up now.” Nicole said. Bridget sighed. She already knew Nicole wasn’t getting enough sleep as of late. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Bridget asked. 

“A frog!” Zombi called from the next room. 

“We only have rats now, Zombi.” Bridget said, already anticipating the tantrum.

“What?! I told you to get frogs!” 

“There isn’t exactly a frog store.”

“Go catch some then!” 

“I didn’t feel like wading through a cold swamp. Either make yourself useful and go catch your own food or take the frozen rat.” Bridget said. Of course, there was no argument. A few decades ago, this familiar might have been an expert predator, but modern day conveniences had spoiled the snake, and now he would only accept pre-killed food. That didn’t mean he had stopped demanding variety though.

“I’ll feed him.” Nicole said, rummaging through the freezer for a frozen rat. While Bridget heated up waffles in the toaster, Nicole thawed a frozen rat for the snake. 

“How’s Luisa doing?” Nicole asked, coming over with the rat. Zombi sighed, apparently quite stressed over his soap opera.

“Still clueless about Marco’s affair. And now she’s having twins!” Zombi said, pausing before lunging at the rat, curling around it and starting to swallow, struggling to keep an eye on the TV while he ate. 

“Amazing.” Nicole said, sitting down next to Zombi. Zombi didn’t respond. It would be a few minutes before he swallowed his meal and could speak again. 

“Hey, Nic, guess what?” Bridget smiled, sifting through mail she had been too lazy to go through yesterday. “The Covention invitation came.” 

Nicole squealed, jumping up and racing over. “Where is it?” She asked excitedly. 

“Savannah, Georgia. Looks like they’re finally doing it somewhere reasonably close.” Bridget said. For the last few years, the Covention had been in Europe, which wasn’t exactly within the budget.

“When is it?” Zombi asked, voice a bit hoarse from the rat. Bridget looked over the invitation, then frowned. 

“It’s a week long, ending on the 31st.” She said. Nicole’s smile died, and Zombi gave a furious hiss. 

“On Samhain?! What the hell is Ginevra thinking?!” He snarled. Bridget glared at Zombi, mouthing ‘language’. 

“Maybe it’s some sort of group ritual?” Nicole suggested.

“Please, any Ancient Mage with any respect for their ancestors will be spending Samhain with their families.” Zombi snapped, slithering down to meet them in the kitchen. Nicole rushed to pick him up, taking him over the the paper. 

“Do you think the Amie Dyer will be there?” Nicole asked. 

“It doesn’t matter. We’re not going.” Zombi said. 

“Oh, shut up, Zombi. You aren’t the decision maker around here.” Bridget grumbled. Zombi whipped his head around to Bridget.

“I am the Laveau familiar, and as such, I have a significant say in the matter!” He yelled. Nicole looked uncomfortable with all the shouting. 

“Nic, this is up to you. If you don’t want to go, we don’t have too.” Bridget said softly. Zombi continued to hiss, mumbling under his breath in broken French. Nicole looked unsure, looking around.

“I...I dunno. Can...can I think about it?” She asked meekly. Zombi opened his mouth to scold, but Bridget interrupted with a nod. Nicole gently set Zombi down, racing off to her room.

“Now you’ve done it.” Zombi said. 

“Me?! You’re the one making her feel bad!” Bridget snapped. 

“You’re the one telling her she can spend Samhain away from home! What would Marie say-” 

“It doesn’t matter what Marie would say.” Bridget snapped, making Zombi gasp as if she had uttered a horrific swear word. 

“Marie’s got plenty of people to keep her company on Samhain, I’m sure she’ll understand if Nicole wants to see her friends. And so will the rest of the family.” Bridget said, picking up her coffee and Nicole’s waffles, making it clear the discussion was over.

Zombi shook his head. “You’re making a grave mistake…”

“Mhm. How about some enrichment?” Bridget changed the channel to some sort of kid’s show, took out the batteries of the remote, and put them in a drawer. “Let’s see you solve this puzzle, you moldy noodle.”

“Pourquoi, salope!”


	2. Simon Is a Good Boy

“Is that Savannah?” Nicole asked, looking out the window. The marshland surrounding the road smelled like salt and animals, an interesting combination that made it difficult to decide whether to inhale or make a face. 

“Clearly not. Do you see a hotel here?” Zombi grumbled. He was still beyond mad that Nicole had decided to go to the Covention, and it had taken a strange mix of threats from Bridget and pleas from Nicole to convince him to come.

“Shut up, Zombi.” Bridget glared, then pulled of the road into a small, dilapidated gas station. A clean grey Honda Civic minivan pulled up next to them, and Nicole jumped out of the car when she heard excited barking from the car. 

“It’s Simon! The Dyers!” She squealed. Zombi grumbled.

“Lovely, now I get to get taste tested by that beast…”

The car door slid open, and a large white dog shot out, tackling Nicole in unbridled excitement. Nicole laughed, scratching the dog’s ears.

“Simon, stop that, you’ll get her all muddy!” A woman called from the car, stepping out and tightening her bun, pushing back stray chestnut colored hairs and giving Bridget a smile. “Fancy seeing you here!”

“You were coming to the Covention?” Bridget asked, surprised to see Allison Dyer skipping Samhain. Allison shrugged, rubbing her hazel eyes to stave off exhaustion.

“The kids and I figured that Joe could set everything up, and we’d leave on the last day.” Allison picked up a small toddler from the car, who waved at Bridget. Bridget waved back. 

“He looks just like you.” Bridget cooed at the baby, ignoring the three older kids who climbed out of the car. A teenage boy, a girl a bit younger than him, and another girl around Nicole’s age. All of them looked like Allison, except for the eldest boy, who had gray eyes.

“HI NICOLE!” The younger girl screamed, and Simon raced back 

“Amie, Amie, Amie look! I have found a friend! Am I good boy?!” Simon asked breathlessly, panting. 

“You’re the BEST boy, Simon!” Amie praised, scratching Simon’s chin. Simon’s tail thumped against the ground, and he barked, racing back to the other kids. Bridget waved at the other two kids, Evan and Lillian, and turned back to baby Will. 

“How Nicole been doing?” Allison asked. 

“Pretty good. She turned ten last June and we went out to eat. Then she got sick from eating too much.” Bridget laughed. Will wriggled, wanting to run off with his older siblings. Allison put him down, and Will waddled off. “Doggie!”

“You’re doing a good job with Nicole.” Allison said after a moment. “She seems happy, and even Zombi doesn’t have much to complain about.”

“Oh, Zombi always finds something to complain about.” Bridget smiled. “Thanks, though. It’s good to hear that, especially with people like Antoinette and Bella and their families…” 

“Don’t listen to them. Marie herself chose you to take Nicole in, and anyone who doubts you is doubting her.” Allison said firmly.

“Zombi doubts me.” 

“Zombi thinks Google plus is a popular social media website.”

Bridget laughed. “That’s true.”

“COME ANY CLOSER AND I’LL BITE YOU!”

“But I want to be friends!”

Bridget sighed, already knowing Zombi was threatening poor Simon. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road. Back in the car, Nicole. We gotta get to Savannah.” 

Allison whistled, and Simon sprinted over, jumping back into the car. “Can I ride with Nicole for the rest of the way, Mom? Please?!” Amie begged.

“It’s no trouble. I’m happy to take her.” Bridget smiled. Amie and Nicole both started begging.

“...I suppose. But don’t bother Bridget, okay? I’ll send Simon to get you when you arrive.” Allison said. 

The girls weren’t listening, already chattering excitedly when Bridget filled up on gas and climbed back into the car. Zombi was continually hissing, clearly more displeased than ever at the extra guests.

“All I want is some peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask?” He grumbled, sliding under the seats to hide.

“You’re the one who screams at the TV, but go off I guess.” Bridget mumbled.

*** *** ***

For Nicole, witchcraft in her family was different than it had been for her ancestor, Marie Laveau. Nowadays, you couldn’t arrest and kill someone for being a witch, and there were certainly no witch hunters. 

All the same, she didn’t go around telling people she was a witch. Even in New Orleans, where voodoo and everyday life went together like peanut butter and jelly, it still wasn’t advisable to go around carrying around candles and crystals and such. It just attracted bad attention.

That was why when the young Voodoo Queen arrived at the hotel, Bridget let the security know they were here for the witch convention, and showed them their ID and invitation, although they had a bit of trouble convincing them they were allowed to bring Zombi.

That was the other side of the coin. The fact that Nicole knew true magic and that Zombi could speak, not to mention he was centuries old, the family familiar of the Laveaus and having belonged to Marie Laveau herself. If people knew Zombi’s true nature, there would be an uproar. Not even to mention the bits of magic that Nicole was already practicing. 

It had been a shock for Bridget too.

Bridget wasn’t a witch. She wasn’t related to Nicole. She just happened to be living in New Orleans at the time...at the time of the disaster.

So Bridget lived in a limbo of one foot in reality, and one foot in this crazy world of bloodlines and talking animals with a girl an ancient spirit had charged her with protecting. 

*** *** ***

Bridget shrieked as something suddenly fluttered through her hair, and heard a high pitched laugh. She sighed, suddenly realizing the culprit.

“Hello, William.” Bridget grumbled, seeing a bat flutter around her head. “Don’t you have a hat to hang off of or something?” 

“At least he has a place in this world.” A voice answered, and Bridget turned to see the face of one of her nemeses; Bella Kyteler, flanked by her daughter Natalie and Mallory. The bat-William-flew back to her, settling comfortably upside down on Bella’s stupidly large brimmed witch hat. 

“Mhm. Very nice.” Bridget said, bored. Bella smiled, dimples and freckles becoming even more prominent across her face. Her daughters, mirror images of her, copied her. 

“Has little Laveau started putting pincushions in dolls yet?” Bella asked. Bridget clenched her jaw and resisted the urge to punch the woman. William chittered in laughter. 

A soft meow interrupted them, and the Kytelers jumped to see a large black cat trotting to them, staring at them with eerie green eyes. 

“We’re going, we’re going…” Bella said, smiling at the cat. The cat sat down, watching them leave. Bridget sighed, kneeling down to stroke the cat. 

“Thanks, Cath. Tell the Le Fays I’m on the way.” The cat gave a brief purr, then trotted off to find her family. 

Cath Palug was the oldest familiar Bridget had met, originally owned by the legendary Morgan Le Fay herself. The Le Fay family was the most powerful and extensive of the Ancient Mage lineages, and always headed the Covention. Rumors surrounded the family, about their amount of money and power, how many people were in the family, and even if they were aliens.

Cath Palug was a mysterious force as well, her mere feline presence enough to put any familiar in line, even those like Zombi or William. Rumors of whether she could speak or not ran wild, and whether the legends of her turning into a massive cat beast were true or not.

Personally, Bridget found the Cath Palug cute.

“Bridget! Peter and Carly are here!” Bridget shook her head to clear her mind, focusing on the excited Nicole. This was her time, a week to see her friends who didn’t think she was weird, and a time to learn some magic from older and wiser witches. And best of all, a time to lose track of Zombi and explore Savannah for herself, pretending for just a little to be a normal person who didn’t know a talking snake or even knew anything about voodoo.

Bridget smiled. “Go say hi to them then!” 

The Covention had begun.


End file.
